Uchiha-sama no Jounetsu
by Handa Saika
Summary: Seseorang menculik Sakura kemudian menuduhnya sebagai penyebab kematian ibu dari sang pelaku, tak main-main sang pelaku pun menjadikan Sakura sebagai miliknya. "Hentikan! Sakit!" "Sa-Sasuke! Ahnn.." "Ya! Hahaha! Menangislah Sakura! Inilah yang kalian lakukan kepada ibuku!" "Ingatlah Sakura, kau hanyalah budak hasratku. Jangan berharap lebih."
1. Chapter 00

**Uchiha-sama no Jounetsu  
Author : Handa Saika  
Rate : M  
Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Warning! Belum cukup umur dilarang membaca! Dosa ditanggung sendiri!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
** Gadis itu menangis di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap nan lembap, tak seorang pun dapat mendengar suaranya di sini. Ia menangis tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya harus berada di ruangan ini, dingin terus menyerang tubuh mungil sang gadis. Menit selanjutnya seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, gadis itu merasa lega ketika tahu bahwa seseorang akan menyelamatkannya dari ruangan ini.

"Ibuku mati karena dirimu."

Namun dugaan tersebut salah, hal yang diharapkannya ternyata hanya angan-angan belaka. Sosok itu mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan si gadis, kemudian ia merendahkan dirinya lalu menarik paksa rahang gadis bermata sendu itu. Sosok pria itu memamerkan senyum jahatnya

"Kau harus menggantinya. Nyawa dibalas nyawa.

Dan menit selanjutnya menjadikan langit malam sebagai saksi atas suara yang dihantarkan oleh angin malam.

Teriakan menyayat hati

Tawa puas

Dan desahan


	2. Perjanjian

**Uchiha-sama no Jounetsu  
Author : Handa Saika  
Rate : M  
Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Warning! Belum cukup umur dilarang membaca! Dosa ditanggung sendiri! Jangan copas ui:v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelap

Ruangan itu gelap sekali, nampak tak ada satupun orang disana namun sejatinya seorang gadis sedang tergeletak lemas di sana. Surai merah mudanya tampak tak beraturan. Suhu tubuhnya sudah menyatu dengan dinginnya lantai.

Tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sosok bayangan seorang pria, Sakura—gadis itu—merasa perasaan lega ketika tahu seseorang telah menemukannya dan menyelamatkannya. Dengan tertatih-tatih Sakura berusaha bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau tahu gadis kecil, ibuku mati karena dirimu."

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Apa maksud pria itu, ia telah membunuh ibu dari pria asing ini? Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun membunuh, bahkan berpikir untuk membunuh saja tidak pernah.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu, ibuku tewas bunuh diri disebuah Presidential Suite."

Sosok itu melangkah perlahan, mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Sakura. "Ibuku adalah simpanan ayahmu." Lanjut pria tersebut lalu meraih rahang mungil Sakura.

Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa pria tersebut, matanya begitu hitam seakan menghipnotis siapapun yang bertatap mata dengannya. Kulitnya pucat dan setiap sentuhannya terasa dingin.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura meronta. "Jika kau butuh uang, katakan! Akan aku kirimkan semuanya untuk—."

 **—Plakk!**

Pipinya terasa panas dan menyakitkan, pria itu menampar Sakura. "Uangmu tak akan mengembalikan ibuku." Pria tersebut bangkit kemudian mengunci satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sakura kembali pada dirinya, pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya. "Adakah saran, harus mulai dari manakah aku menyakitimu?" Ucap pria tersebut.

"Kau akan menyesal nanti, brengsek." Sumpah Sakura.

Pria bersurai raven itu terkekeh. "Ide bagus, bagaimana jika aku menikmatimu dulu?" Ucapnya kemudian membuka paksa baju Sakura.

Di sana, di ruangan itu.

Berulang kali terdengar tangisan yang memilukan hati, di iringi dengan suara desahan dan tawa puas yang menutupi isakan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sakit.

Tubuh dan hatiku terasa amat sakit.

Betapa teganya pria asing ini memperkosaku hanya karena masa lalu yang jelas-jelas aku tidak pernah tahu sama sekali, kenapa aku?Aku tidak membunuh ibunya, ini bukan salahku!

 **'Brukkk'**

Hilang sudah keseimbanganku, entah sudah seberapa banyak dan selama apa ia menggagahiku hingga akhirnya ia tanpa ragu memuntahkan segalanya di dalamku.

Ia bangkit merapikan diri, ku lihat wajahnya begitu tenang seakan tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Aku menangis dalam diam, diriku sudah kotor dan menjijikan.

Pria itu keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa sedikit pun menatapku.

Hati ini teramat sakit dan air mataku tak dapat tertahan barang sedetik, aku menangis tak lagi diam. Aku kehilangan kehormatanku sebagai seorang perempuan.

 **'Puk'**

Tangisanku terhenti ketika seorang pelayan muda menghampiriku dan memberiku sebuah selimut tebal, ia tersenyum manis dan membantuku bangkit dari dudukku.

"Haruno-san, mari ikut saya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian gadis pelayan itu kembali masuk dengan membawa lembaran kertas di tangannya. Ia berdiri di depanku dan menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu ke hadapanku.

"Mohon di baca dan ditanda tangani, Haruno-san." Ucapnya formal.

Aku mengambil alih kertas tersebut. "Surat perjanjian? Perjanjian apa?" tanyaku.

"Ini adalah surat perjanjian yang di berikan Uchiha-sama mengenai pembebasan kasus, dan pembersihan nama baik keluarga Haruno. Mohon di baca dan di pahami."

Ku baca lembar demi lembar, pria bermarga Uchiha itu benar-benar tidak mau rugi dalam perjanjian ini, namun sejauh ini persyaratan yang di ajukan tidak masalah hingga akhirnya aku membaca lembar terakhir.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Ucapku lantang.

Gadis pelayan itu menatapku. "Tolong lakukanlah untuk kebaikan keluargamu Haruno-san."

"Tidak. Di sini tertulis bahwa aku akan resmi di bebaskan dalam kasus ini jika aku berhasil melahirkan anak laki-laki untuk tuanmu tanpa adanya pernikahan, apa kau gila?" Gadis itu terkejut, nampaknya ia tak tahu apa isi dari perjanjian ini.

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal ini tanpa pernikahan! Terlebih lagi jika anak yang ku kandung adalah perempuan, maka aku harus membunuhnya! Ini gila! Katakan, bagaimana perasaanmu jika suatu saat nanti kau berada di posisiku. Apa kau akan tetap melakukannya?"

 **—Brakkk**

Pintu kamar pun terbuka dengan keras, dan muncul seorang pelayan pria bersurai hitam panjang.

"Shion, keluarlah. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Pelayan bernama Shion itu menatapku dengan sedih kemudian pergi dan keluar dari kamar ini.

"Haruno-san, sekedar mengingatkan jika kau lupa. Kau, harus paham akan posisimu. Lakukan saja semua itu lalu pergilah dari sini." Ucap pelayan pria itu dengan nada dingin.

Aku menyodorkan kertas itu ke arahnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan semua ini."

"Tuan akan merancang pernikahan jika kau mau, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi."

Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan, aku tidak butuh pernikahan itu. Hanya saja ini tentang anak-anak ku nanti, bagaimana jika aku melahirkan seorang anak perempuan? Aku tidak akan tega untuk membunuhnya.

"Aku tak bisa membunuh anak yang telah ku kandung."

"Kalau begitu, kami yang akan membunuhmu saat itu juga." Pelayan itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar ini, aku berusaha bangkit dan mengejarnya namun tubuhku benar-benar terasa sakit.

"TUNGGU!"

"Haruno-san, mungkin terlambat untuk memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Orochimaru, mulai detik ini aku dan Shion akan mengurus dirimu. Mohon kerjasamanya." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Piiip'**

"Sudah kami lakukan Uchiha-sama."

 **"..."**

"Ia tidak menanda tangani suratmu."

 **"..."**

"Keberatan dengan beberapa persyaratan, apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi?"

 **"..."**

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu tuan."

 **"..."**

 **'Click'**

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 ***CurcolAuthor**

Hola Hola, maap baru update!

Pas gue baru publish Ch.00 ternyata banyak yang follow dan favorite storynya, padahal gue buatnya amburadul begitchu tapi banyak juga yang seneng. Makasi sekali ini ya kepada orang-orang yang tak bisa gue sebutkan nama akunnya, berkat kalian gue jadi semangat nulis XD

Kenapa ga update kilat?

Jadi niatnya tuh gue mau update satu minggu setelah publish Ch.00 tapi ternyataaaaaaa, gue lupa gue ada ujian selama satu minggu. Bhahaha XD

Yaudala ya, dan akhirnya hari ini gue berkesempatan update. UwU

Oh ya, minta bantuannya dong! Nanti ada karakter yang bakal jadi saingannya Sasuke dan Sakura, kira-kira siapa ya? Kasih saran yaaaa :v

 **OK. Waktunya kita balas-balas ripiu :v**

* * *

 _ **Q : Alurnya udah ketebak. Sakura jatuh cinta ama penculiknga. Plis deh bikin fic yg masuk akal napa? Kalo lu diculik, diperkosa dan disiksa, lu bakalan jatuh cinta ama orang itu? Dasar ababil.**_

A : Ah masa si :v aku ambil ceritanya beda koooo, kalo yang macem begitu mah udah banyak wkwkwk. Ikutin aja kelanjutannya ;)

 _ **SSL : kirain ada lemonx. tlg tambahi adegan lemon hard kak sasuke #### sakura sampe lemes dan sakura minta ampun tp sasuke tetep #### terus**_

A : Nanti ada lemon kok tenang aja :v untuk sekarang di samar-samarkan dulu karena jadinya ga menarik

 _ **polar13 : keep writing yoo...semangat :D**_

A : Tengkyu kakakkk

 _ **TommoAoki : ini kek stockholm syndrome.. kerenn..**_

A : Aku gak tau apa itu, tapi makasih kakak ;)

 _Bekasi, 02 Desember 2018_

 _Handa Saika_


	3. Jurang Yang Curam

**Uchiha-sama no Jounetsu  
Author : Handa Saika  
Rate : M  
Cast : Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Warning! Belum cukup umur dilarang membaca! Dosa ditanggung sendiri!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terus berdiam diri sejak menginjakan kakinya di kamar ini, isi surat perjanjian itu memenuhi pikirannya. Ia pun akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini saja, apa lagi jika ia sampai menyetujui perjanjian tersebut. Kebebasan apa yang akan ia dapat setelah ia menyetujui persyaratan tersebut?

Melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki untuk seorang pria yang dengan kejamnya telah memperkosa dirinya, bukankah itu suatu hal yang hina? Dimanakah sisi kemanusiaan Sakura jika ia melakukan semua itu hanya untuk nama baik keluarganya, terlebih jika ia harus membunuh anak perempuannya kelak.

'Krieeeet'

Saat tengah bergumul dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar tersebut terbuka. "Haruno-san, aku membawakan makanan untukmu." Shion—gadis pelayan itu—memasuki kamar Sakura dengan kereta makanan yang ia bawa.

Sakura tersenyum selembut mungkin. "Terima kasih. Shion" Ucapnya.

Sakura kembali kepada pikirannya. Semua yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar membuatnya terpojokkan, tidak ada jalan keluar untuk kasus semacam ini. Sakura yang biasanya bersikap tenang kali ini ia bahkan tak bisa sedetikpun merasa tenang, semua jalan telah tertutup untuknya.

Kemudian ia menatap keluar jendela ia disuguhi pemandangan begitu indah dari halaman mansion ini, namun yang terjadi sebenarnya di dalam mansion ini sungguh ironi sangat berbanding jauh.

Halaman? Ya benar, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

Jika ia tak bisa menyetujui semua perjanjian ini, tak ada jalan lain selain kabur. Lebih baik mati daripada harus kehilangan harga dirinya sekali lagi.

"Shion, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku ingin berganti pakaian." Langkah pertama adalah menyingkirkan gadis itu dari ruangan ini.

Setelah Shion keluar dari kamar,dengan perlahan Sakura membuka jendela kamar itu berusaha semaksimal mugkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dilihatnya ke bawah, hanya dua lantai dan Sakura pasti dapat turun kesana.

Dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya Sakura berhasil turun dan bersembunyi di dekat pohon agak rindang. Semua rencananya berjalan lancar hingga akhirnya terdengar teriakan Shion merusak segala rencananya, Sakura merasa kesialan akan menjemputnya jika ia tidak segera melarikan diri.

Hanya ada satu pintu keluar di sini, dan ia yakin sekali akan ada kesialan-kesialan lainnya jika ia melewati gerbang utama itu. Sakura menatap sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Sebuah hutan buatan yang terbilang cukup jauh dari mansion, untuk sementara Sakura akan bersembunyi disana hingga situasi tidak terlalu genting.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam lamanya Sakura berjalan menyusuri hutan tersebut, namun sangat di sayangkan ia tak berhasil menemukan satupun jalan keluar bahkan untuk kembali ke mansion tadipun ia tak bisa.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Aku bisa mati kelaparan di sini." Gumam Sakura. "Tapi lebih baik begitu dari pada harus berada di sana." Lanjutnya.

"Lebih baik?"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyahuti ucapannya Sakura menoleh kesumber suara dan nampaklah seorang pria dengan setelan jas mahal berdiri pada jarak satu meter dari tempat Sakura berpijak.

"Siapa kau?!"

Pria itu terkekeh pelan dan terasa dingin. "Sakura kau memang gadis yang nakal, tak seharusnya aku berbaik hati untuk tidak membunuhmu." Ucapnya kemudian memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Sakura.

Sakura sangat mengingat mata kelam nan menusuk itu, mata itu telah melihat seluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Kau! Menjauhlah dariku!"

Pria Uchiha itu tak memperdulikan peringatan yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura, ia terus mendekat dan memojokkan Sakura pada sebuah pohon yang amat besar.

Sakura menahan napas takutnya, ia bahkan tak dapat melihat dengan baik. "Tolong hentikan Uchiha, apa salahku padamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke." Uchiha—Sasuke—itu mengoreksi Sakura. "Jika kau mematuhiku, aku akan berbaik hati kepadamu. Tanda tangani surat ini dan setelahnya aku akan bersikap lembut padamu." Jelas Sasuke.

Sasuke menyodorkan kertas perjanjian beserta pulpen emas miliknya kepada Sakura. "Setelah kau berhasil mengandung benihku, aku akan membawamu pulang kerumah orang tuamu dalam jangka waktu tertentu." Tambahnya.

Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama akhirnya Sakura berucap. "Baiklah, tolong kerjasamanya." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sasuke tersenyum puas kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan lembut, hingga kemudian—.

"ARGHHH!."

Sakura menancapkan kuat-kuat pulpen mahal itu pada bahu tegap Sasuke, kemudian disaat Sasuke tengah di sibukkan dengan rasa sakit Sakura pun melarikan diri sejauh yang ia mampu.

Sakura berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ketakutan benar-benar mengawasi dirinya, Sasuke, pria itu benar-benar menakutkan. Pandangannya tidak fokus, kepalanya begitu pening dan terasa menyakitkan.

SLIPPPP—

BRUGH—

Sakura pun terpeleset kedalam jurang yang amat curam.

Tubuh dan kepalanya terasa amat sakit, pandangannya terus memburam seiring dengan jatuhnya rintikan hujan ke bumi.

Tak banyak yang dapat ia lihat saat ini, hanya dinding tebing yang amat curam.

dan sesosok bayangan yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

*CurcolAuthor

Hola Hola, maap baru update!

Jadi gue tuh sibuk banget dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, sibuk untuk ngurusin masuk kuliah dsb. Sampe akhirnya gue tepar hari ini, ga masuk sekolah jadinya

Yasudah gue manfaatkan untuk update! Cihuy!

.

.

.

OK. Waktunya kita balas-balas ripiu :v

Quite Smile : Lanjaooooooottk\a

A : Siyapppp

PratZero : I LOVE your fic..

A: Thankyouuuuuu

Jeaa : Pliss jadikan cerita ini plot twist ya kak. btw kenapa main female nya engga hinata aja? mereka lebih cocok tau, apalagi hinata innocent

A : Insya Allah jadi plot twist wkwkwk. Kenapa aku pilih Sakura karena dia real istrinya Sasuke, jadi feelnya dapet. Juga kalo Hinata aku ragu dia OOC karena disini nanti banyak adegan action, jadi aku ga mau ngerusak karakter Hinata yang lugu :3 tapi nanti Hinata bakal muncul di cerita, tungguin aja yaaa!

Hanazono yuri : Lanjuuut

A : Huwaaaaa ocelah kakak, miss u banget nihhhh

Shiraisi : penasaran sm ceritanya. feeling ku saku ntar ngelagirin sarad dulu .dah baru deh anak cowo hehehe. tapi gak apa2. terserah author mau buat apa asalkan tetep pair sasusaku

A : Cie penasarannn, tungguin kelanjutannya ya. Pair ttp SasuSaku kok ;)

Handa Saika, Bekasi, 20 Feb. 19


End file.
